


Don't Worry About Me

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Pre or nonexistent healing unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just a scratch, North…don’t worry about me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry About Me

> _"It’s just a scratch, North…don’t worry about me."_

  
Of course it was in North’s blood to worry. He worried about everyone. But he worried about South and York more than most. And right now, his worrying had hit its peak, and there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

It was a regular mission. Go out, get the bad guys, and come home. Or it was supposed to be at least. York.  _Fucking York, that dumbass._ North didn’t even register what was happening until it happened.

A gunshot rang out, York yelled for North to get out of the way and the next thing North knew he was being full on tackled. When he was finally able to register what had happened he had the body weight of another person on top of him. 

The tan (brown? gold?) armor immediately caught North’s attention and he knew what had happened.  _York you asshole._ But when he finally got York rolled off of him he saw that the shot had been armor piercing and had went right into York’s stomach.  _Fuck._

Once he finally got him out of the line of fire and back to the ship, York had finally gained consciousness again and was mumbling to himself. North had to get him patched up so they could get back to the MOI. 

Before North was even able to start York started mumbling his name, which of course made North rush to his side immediately.

"York…York you asshole. You got shot. Because you jumped in front of a damn bullet for me. Why the hell would you even do that…Don’t answer that. Listen, I need to get you patched up, okay?"

North was fidgeting with the bandages he had in his hands and trying his best to not show how upset he was because York was loosing a lot of damn blood. Once he finally got his armor off, York was back out of it again and North could really assess the damage.

It was bad. And North couldn’t get it to stop bleeding. 

He applied pressure as much as he could and hoped that they’d make it back in time. He could probably get the bullet out himself, but there wasn’t enough antiseptic or tools for him to do so. And he wasn’t going to risk it right now.

Delta tried to help, told North how York’s vitals were. “ _His heart rate is slowing North. I’m not sure we’ll make it.”_ But Theta tried to keep away, all that blood scared him and he didn’t like seeing York hurt. York was his friend, he was North’s friend. And Theta could see that North was sad too.

North refused to listen to Delta, kept telling himself everything would be fine. They’d make it and York would be fine. Just fine.

_"I’m afraid York only has mere minutes left, North. Would you like me to try to wake him for you?"_

Okay, so North was crying. They didn’t have the time to make it back to the MOI and North knew it. No matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it, he knew it. 

He nodded, “Go ahead, Delta…”

York’s eyes were barely open, but he could see how upset North was. It must have been bad.

"North. Hey look…you’re alive.You got South to take care of. She needs you. It’s just a scratch North, don’t worry about me." His words where a strained whisper, and he knew it was worse than just a scratch.

North wanted to yell at him. He shouldn’t have jumped in front of him like that. It was stupid. Look at where he was now. He was dying and it was the stupidest thing he’d ever done. God York, how could you be so stupid!

Instead he just squeezed his hand and leaned down to press his forehead against York’s, leaving a small kiss on his lips. 

"You’re such a dumbass. But I fucking love you."

His eyes were closed, forehead still against York’s.

"I love you too…old man." A faint laugh and the words as a breathy whisper passed over York’s lips before his breathing went silent and his hand went limp in North’s.

 _"I’m afraid his heart has stopped, North. I do not believe we can revive him_.”

North didn’t move, even when they landed back aboard the MOI he didn’t move. And no one bothered him either. South dropped by to check on him and leave water and a snack on a table. But everyone knew how much York meant to North. And they let him have his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for something North/York. It was 4 am and this happened. I don't know why I do this to my favorite characters.


End file.
